dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan C-type
Type-C Debut This form was never used in the first Broly movie. This was an animation error as as the very next scene shows him in Type-A again. I am also not a very big fan of this name change as it sounds dubious and should result in Legendary Super Saiyan as being classed as Type-B. Stitchking1 (talk) 19:49, May 22, 2017 (UTC) *Or more likely Type-A showing up again was an animation error, since the scene before shows his hair go from blue to green.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't know why Daisenshuu makes things complicated, Broly's SSJ from the first movie is Blue because of the crown from Paragus to prevent him to fully transform into SSJ. In Second Coming, he transformed into an actual SSJ because he had no longer that crown on his forehead. Skar800 (Talk) 20:33, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Some evidence for the "gradual" transformation Since I'm a fool who doesn't know how to implement citations without breaking stuff, I figured I'd link to the source regarding the "gradual" transformation stuff. Please note it falls in line with both how Kale's C-Type form works in the manga, (changing in "increments" in a way that's noted to be different from Goku or Vegeta's transformations) and explains how Broly appears more muscular toward the end of the first trailer, despite retaining his yellow hair and not being "Legendary Super Saiyan" yet. I hope these observations, in addition to the previous noted similarities on Kale's talk page are enough to justify my changes to this article, as well as Kale's and Legendary Super Saiyan's. Gildeds (talk) 00:10, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Issue with the Usage and Power I don't think its wise to say that its impossible for a user of the Type C Super Saiyan cannot maintain it while asleep or unconscious. After all Goku couldn't maintain the Super Saiyan form while unconscious or asleep initially.--Hulk10 (talk) 17:52, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :To be fair, Goku only managed to do that with Super Saiyan Full Power (and it's also unclear whether he actually could maintain it while unconscious, just while he's asleep), and that's treated as a different form from the regular Super Saiyan form. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:55, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean one can't use a similar version of Super Saiyan Full Power for that form. And yeah your right that its not clear whether he actually could maintain it while unconscious.--Hulk10 (talk) 17:57, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Issue with the similar forms I take issue with the idea that SS4 is a similar form just because Broly takes on this form while he is in his Wrathful form. And I also take issue with the idea that just because Broly transforms into the Super Saiyan Type C form while in his Wrathful form.--Hulk10 (talk) 19:28, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Super Saiyan C-type is Super Saiyan on top of Great Ape power, which is also what GGA and SS4 are. --Neffyarious (talk) 19:38, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Just because he transforms into it while in his Wrathful form doesn't mean its Super Saiyan on top of Great Ape Power.--Hulk10 (talk) 19:40, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Yes it does, he's in Wrathful (Great Ape power) then goes Super Saiyan. Literally SS on top of GA. --Neffyarious (talk) 19:40, December 14, 2018 (UTC) All that means is that he was in that form when he was triggered into the Super Saiyan Type C.--Hulk10 (talk) 19:42, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Exactly, he was using Great Ape power when he went Super Saiyan. --Neffyarious (talk) 19:43, December 14, 2018 (UTC) He stacked them unintentionally. All that proves is that the wrathful form can be stacked with the super saiyan forms, including SS C-type and SS B-type. Does not mean he NEEDED Wrathful to use those forms. LSS4 would still be stronger compared to Wrathful stacked LSS QuakingStar (talk) 19:45, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Sure. But he did do it. --Neffyarious (talk) 19:47, December 14, 2018 (UTC) But the stacking doesn't prove that the forms are related at all.--Hulk10 (talk) 19:48, December 14, 2018 (UTC) They're both SS on top of GA, which makes them similar. --Neffyarious (talk) 19:54, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Ok you have a point about the similarity. But I still disagree with the idea of Super Saiyan Type C needing the Wrathful form to be obtained. --Hulk10 (talk) 19:56, December 14, 2018 (UTC) I am painfully aware that these messages usually fall on deaf ears but, considering this is a new Broly with different tranformations does that mean this isn't the same transformation he had before. The Legendary for still fits for him but the C-Type description is quite different. Stitchking1 (talk) 18:27, December 17, 2018 (UTC) C-type is described as the SS form preceding LSS in guides, that's why it's applied to Kale and Broly: BR here, even though they have some differences. --Neffyarious (talk) 18:39, December 17, 2018 (UTC) If they are the same, then the wrathful should be a part of Kale's arsenal, but its not.--Hulk10 (talk) 18:59, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Neffy, I understand what you're saying, but from what I've seen the three of them have totally different transformations. Or four if you count the differences between anime and manga Kale. I just think it's weird that there are 4 unique images for a single subline of Super Saiyan that each have characteristics that are unique to themselves. Stitchking1 (talk) 21:31, December 17, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Stichking1. And I would add, just because Broly:BR was in his Ikari form before he transformed into a Super Saiyan doesn't mean a thing. It doesn't mean squat. Until we know for sure whether they are related the Ikari IS NOT the precursor to SSJ C Type.--Hulk10 (talk) 03:23, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Move info DBS Broly's golden haired form and Kale's non muscular berserk manga form are both the Legendary Super Saiyan state; just not at full power, so they should probably just be moved to that page rather than being on the C-type page. --Neffyarious (talk) 15:50, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Where did you hear about that?Rogeta234 (talk) 16:10, February 26, 2019 (UTC) On DBS Broly's artwork, his gold hair state is Super Saiyan Broly and his green hair state is Super Saiyan Broly (Full Power). --Neffyarious (talk) 16:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC) C-type IS Legendary Super Saiyan, just not at Full Power. Legendary Super Saiyan's page even points this out. FlatZone (talk) 23:19, February 27, 2019 (UTC) " Super Saiyan C-type is the non-full power version of the Legendary Super Saiyan form.[1] Most media simply refers to this form as Super Saiyan (超スーパーサイヤ人じん 'Sūpā Saiya-jin').[2] " FlatZone (talk) 23:21, February 27, 2019 (UTC) 'Broli-type Broli appeared in the movies. A-type is distinguished by him not having gold hair while he’s a Super Saiya-jin. B-type is a powered up Super Saiya-jin state. He’s called the legendary Super Saiya-jin, since he loves destruction and slaughter, like the Super Saiya-jin of Saiya-jin legend. Both types are from when he fought with Goku on New Planet Vegeta. C-type is his form from when he battles Gohan and the others on Earth; he later transformed into B-type. It’s a Super Saiya-jin that’s evolved differently. '''Thats all Herms translations said about super saiyan c type. in fact i think thats the only time it is ever mentioned in the franchise officially Shin the science guy (talk) 23:29, February 27, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy The translation is from the Daizenshuu btw. I dont believe kale and new broly super siayan forms are suepr saiyan c type. Shin the science guy (talk) 23:30, February 27, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy Well what other characteristics are there to help justify seperating the non full power from the lssj form? 0551E80Y (talk) 02:16, February 28, 2019 (UTC kale and new broly super saiyan form does not resemble super saiyan c type Shin the science guy (talk) 15:46, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Shin the science guy '''Super Saiyan C-type '''is not a different form, it's the same form just at less power usage. It's only labeled C-type to give it a differentiating name in what they refer to as Broli-type transformations which is just different levels of power usage. On the Legendary Super Saiyan page there should be 5 sections, A-type section(Restricted Super Saiyan: and this form is DBZ movie 8 only), C-type section(Super Saiyan), B-type Section(Super Saiyan Full Power aka Legendary Super Saiyan), Wrath State stacked Super Saiyan section and Wrath State stacked Super Saiyan Full Power(AKA Legendary Super Saiyan) Section. Each version of the LSS state has differences, so they must be noted. FlatZone (talk) 18:54, February 28, 2019 (UTC) But they dont resemble....at all. They are obviously not the same form (unlike the movie broly who super saiyan is just a smaller version of legendary super saiyan) super saiyan c type broly clearly had pupils ,was smaller and overall looks like a normalsuper saiyan. That why they call super saiyan c type.its not a weak legendary super saiyan.its a different form. Shin the science guy (talk) 00:30, March 1, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy C-type being called the non-full power version of LSS on this page was due to us placing the form from ''Broly on the page. It was only because we treated them as the same form, C-type has never actually been called the non-full power LSS. --Neffyarious (talk) 20:07, March 7, 2019 (UTC)